


卧底任务引发的血案

by Romantic_Mystery



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Mystery/pseuds/Romantic_Mystery
Summary: 小破车，慎点。





	卧底任务引发的血案

**Author's Note:**

> 小破车，慎点。

「FBI现在的卧底任务也真的是越来越没节操了，而且我好像从没等到过救援，我要辞职。」这是Brian晕过去前一秒脑海里闪过的想法，他没来得及注意到捂住他的那块毛巾上有什么其他的东西，他也不知道他落入的是他熟悉的怀抱。

接到电话，Dom放下手里的工作打了个电话就往出事地点疾驰而去，他没能阻止对方对Brian下药，幸好自己没在发生更严重的后果就赶到了。连开两枪废了对方的腿，扔给了一旁懵逼的Roman，“我还有账要和Brian算，你把他扔给Hobbs。”

Dom环顾一圈，很好，FBI明知道任务目标有性虐癖好也依旧把Brian往里送，如果他的小警察也知道这点，那他可要好好交代了。

不给点惩罚这小混蛋怕是记不住，Dom自然是不舍得在他身上留下伤痕的，他想了想，把人带到墙边，拿过一个纯黑的眼罩戴在了Brian的眼睛上，褪去他的衣物，只留下了一条内裤，把他的手固定在了靠近墙边的黑色胶圈中，看着桌上的酒，冰桶，他冷哼一声，如果他晚来一步，Brian绝对会被那种人吃干抹净。

Brian是被热醒的，他的头脑还不是很清醒，他睁开了眼睛，眼前只有一片漆黑，动了动手脚，发现手被捆绑住，他尝试着拉扯链子，除了手腕处传来的疼痛并没有其他的效果，他垂下头，不再挣扎，房间里安静的只能听见呼吸声。Dom注意到Brian醒了，他看着Brian的一举一动，直到他安静下来，他走到他附近，轻轻握上Brian的手腕，看到了一丝红痕，好在没有破皮，他轻轻抚摸着Brian的手腕，他注意到了Brian比以往过高的温度。Brian在感受到有人靠近的时候心里警铃大作，他现在的状态很明显不能自救，他记得他晕过去的房间像是一个牢笼，墙上地上到处都是折磨人的工具，虽然身为FBI，忍耐疼痛是必修课，但他依旧慌张起来，手腕上传来的温度让Brian轻轻颤栗。

Brian的呼吸逐渐重了起来，身上的热度越来越高，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，Dom的手从他的手腕游移到了他的手臂，肩膀，听着身边的脚步声开始移动，Brian越发的紧张起来，Dom站到了他的身后，轻轻咬上Brian的后颈，Brian顿时卸了力，一声闷哼从他嘴边飘了出来。Dom自是熟知Brian每一个弱点，他啃咬舔舐着Brian颈后的皮肤，抬手抚摸上Brian胸前的茱萸，Brian的身体不受控制的兴奋起来，Brian意识到这是药效的原因，他只能尽力不让自己发出声音，他不知道在他身边的人究竟是谁，他猜想应该是任务目标，但对方没有发出过一点声音，他也不可能直接去问，他的思绪依旧混沌，他现在只觉得浑身燥热，在他身上的手对他来说带着些微的凉意，尽管他不愿意，但是身体却诚实的向他靠近。

Dom离开了Brian的身体，走向桌子，把冰桶拎到了Brian附近，他拿起一块冰块，放上Brian的后背，Brian微烫的体温很快就让冰块开始融化，冰水顺着Brian的脊线流了下去，Brian的身体猛的绷紧，Dom用手里的冰块划过Brian的背部，腰部，Dom舔上Brian背上的水痕，在冰冷与温热的双重刺激下Brian略微弓起了身体。等到冰块彻底化开，Dom又拿起了另一块，轻轻按压在Brian的乳首，听到Brian的抽气声后在上面打着转，他绕到Brian的面前，吮吸另一端，Brian控制不住的呻吟出声。

Dom好心的放过了他，转而啃咬他的喉结，Brian只觉得脖颈泛起了一阵阵的麻意，看着Brian仰起头，露出白皙的脖颈，Dom落下细密的亲吻，手向下滑去，隔着纯色的拳击短裤揉捏早就抬头了的阴茎，耳边传来了Brian细碎的呻吟，“嗯.....放开.......嗯...哈啊。”布料的摩擦以及药物的双重刺激下，Brian没能忍住射精的欲望，Dom脱下了Brian沾满白浊的液体的内裤。

Brian心底泛起一阵一阵的恐惧，他的阴茎并没有因为发泄过而疲软，腹部的热度也并没有减缓，身体叫嚣着对方的触碰，他的头脑愈发的混沌起来，能感受到的只有情欲，身后异物的侵入让Brian稍微清醒了些，但他根本无法反抗，手指带着粘腻的感觉探入Brian的后穴，Brian猜想那大概是他射出的体液，肠壁没有过多的阻拦手指的动作，Dom耐心的拓宽着Brian，另一只手附上Brian依旧高昂的阴茎，抚摸两个囊袋，Brian前端溢出的液体很快打湿了Dom的手心，Brian双腿发软，若不是身后的人支撑着他的重量，他大概是站不稳的，体内的手指增加到了三根，模拟着性交的过程在体内抽插，感受到男人把手指抽出，体内瞬间的空虚让Brian扭动着身体，Dom把人放了下来，拷上了手铐，把他压到了桌子上， Brian僵住了身体，他身为男人的自尊心不允许自己妥协，但是身体不受控制。

Dom把自己的下体抵在Brian的后穴，摩擦着入口，听着Brian不稳的呼吸，Dom将他的粗大埋入了Brian的身体里，内壁立刻紧紧咬住Dom，Dom小幅度的抽送起来，Brian听着手铐相撞发出的声响，身为警务人员，却被拷上手铐，像犯人一样无处可逃，耳边充斥着手铐的铁链因为晃动而发出的清脆响声，私处被侵犯着，他身为探员的自尊心让他感觉到绝望，他想要逃开，但自己的身体却不受控制的配合，不似身上的热度，他的心底一片冰凉，Brian狠狠的咬着自己的嘴唇，不让自己发出声音，直到Dom的阴茎擦过了他的敏感点，Brian抑制不住的叫出了声，听着自己发出的声音，Brian绝望的开口，“我...是个警察，”身后的人停下了动作，Dom只是好奇，他现在暴露身份是想做什么？Brian深吸一口气，等待气息略微平稳，“所以，你直接杀了我吧。”

Dom把人转了过来，阴茎依旧在Brian体内，Brian因为药物作用浑身敏感，这一动作仿佛要了Brian的命，Brian的呼吸再一次被打乱，尾椎处像被电到一般，快感窜上全身。“杀了你？我也要舍得。”Dom解开了Brian的眼罩，Brian眼角发红，嘴唇被咬破，带着不可置信的神情望着Dom，当然Dom也看到了那双被水雾氤氲的蓝眸里写着情欲，安心，“这是第几次你差点把自己玩死？”Dom一边发问，下身也向上顶了顶，“如果我没赶到，你以为你说你是警察他就会直接杀了你？”Dom看着Brian，叹了口气，吻上Brian的唇，发了狠的掠夺他的呼吸，撬开他的牙关，勾上他的舌头，他把Brian一把抱起，放到旁边的床上，压了上去，他抬起Brian的双腿，抽出自己的阴茎，再整根没入，Brian不再克制自己的反应，“嗯，Dom，我难受，给我，好热。” 

Dom吻上他的额头，下身用力的顶到最深处，凶狠又恰到好处的力道让Brian沉溺在欲望的汪洋中，Brian主动把手臂够上Dom的脖子，把脸埋在爱人的怀里，Dom大手扣上Brian的臀瓣，托起他的身体，Brian跨坐在Dom身上，使得Dom的阴茎进入的更深，Dom每一次都正好顶到Brian的敏感点，没几下Brian就射精了，身体软软的瘫在Dom怀里，感受着体内的硬物还有变大的趋势，Brian咬上了Dom的肩膀，“你...嗯...够了，停下，啊。”“你药效真的过了？”Dom握上了Brian的阴茎，Brian哼哼着不愿意回答，Dom把人放平回床上，“所以至少也得等你不发情。”Dom继续进攻着，Brian双手抓着身下的床单，腰部随着Dom的动作起伏，他累的浑身都不想动，Brian觉得自己像是被Dom的阴茎钉住了一般，不知道过了多久Dom才放过他，Brian早就已经射不出精液了，前端只是溢出了少许透明的体液。

Dom把他横抱起来，Brian感觉到有液体从自己的体内不断滴落，他瞪了Dom一眼，“发情的野兽。”Dom没做声，只是把他放进浴缸里，Dom的手指伸进Brian的后穴，把残留的精液清理出来，大概是操弄的太狠，后穴依旧张开着，体液自然的顺着水流滑了出来，清理干净后他擦干Brian的身体，用一条毯子把Brian裹起来，把他抱到了车子上，准备回家，Brian赌气一般躺在后座，理都不理他，Dom无奈的开口，“吸取教训Brian，不辞职的话，出任务至少也要叫上我。”“恶劣。”“你被下药你又不是不知道，就算让你知道是我，还不是要做。”Dom坏笑着看向假寐的Brian，不出所料的看到Brian泛红的脸。到家后，Dom收起了笑容，“Brian。”声音里的认真让Brian不明所以，“嗯？”“不管发生什么，都不要有死亡的念头，答应我。”“嗯，我答应你。”

“我要辞职。”Hobbs头疼的看着Brian，“这个你得问你家那位，他现在是特别探员了，你的搭档，你现在辞职？”Brian愣愣的看着面前的资料，揉了揉脑袋，拿回了被他拍在桌上的警徽和配枪。


End file.
